On My Way to You
by darkangel9314
Summary: When Elena Gilbert's plans for the perfect road trip goes amidst Elena finds herself and her friend's brother Damon Salvatore on a road trip that might reveal more enjoyable things in life than she had ever expected.
1. Chapter 1

On My Way to You

Chapter 1

Ever since Elena Gilbert had been a mere five years old she had always wanted to go on an epic adventure and twelve years after she had dreamed about it going on it she had finally been able to accomplish it. She snuck the last dollar she needed into her dream jar and smiled fondly at it. This was going to be the best summer ever and it would all start tomorrow, but for today she would be attending her last day of school before she went on a road trip with her two best friends and Caroline's step brother Damon Salvatore.

Elena sighed at the last part after all she had only invited Damon out of pity because Caroline had asked her to, but it didn't bother her one little bit. Damon wasn't that bad of a guy when she had to spend time with him which wasn't very often. Maybe some time with him and the other girls would bring him more out of his shell. She could only hope that this would be a good time for everyone as she looked at the map of the greatest road trip of all time before going to school. This was going to be the greatest last day ever.

"What do you mean you two can't come?" she said looking incredulous at her two best friends while Damon munched on his french fries making her outburst seem rather entertaining to him.

She ignored him as she turned her attention back to her two best friends. They had both came to lunch and told her that they both couldn't go and now Elena was waiting for an explanation. Bonnie and Caroline gave each other looks before looking back at Elena. Bonnie opened her mouth to start.

"I'm sorry Elena. Both my parents both said no because they would much rather I take summer classes and explore colleges with them while I'm at it. They told me that I would have plenty of time to do things when I'm older but for right now I had to work harder to accomplish my goals."

Elena bit her lip to stop the comments from coming. She knew Bonnie's parents were incredibly strict but why did they have to chose now to hold Bonnie back from doing fun things? Instead of throwing a fit she looked over to Caroline for her explanation. All Caroline did was bit her lip and looked away as Damon tried to hold his laughter in. Obviously he knew something that Elena didn't and he found it rather humorous.

"Go ahead Car, Why don't you tell her why mom ripped you a new one?"

"Shut up Damon." Caroline said narrowing her eyes slightly in a way of warning.

"Either you tell her or I will."

Caroline sighed rather annoyed as she looked at Elena her cheeks getting rather flushed.

"Well you see, ugh, you know that me and Klaus have become rather serious lately and ugh well the other day he...he asked me...He asked me..."

"For Christ's sake Caroline how hard is it to say that Klaus asked you for nudes." Damon said about to fall out of his seat from laughter.

Elena looked at Caroline shocked but let her continue.

"Yes. Okay I sent Klaus nudes and mom caught me doing it so she grounded me for the rest of the summer. I'm sorry Elena I wish I would have never done it."

"Well I guess the trip is canceled then."

"No Elena, you should still go on the trip this would be an awesome experience for you and we would hate for both of our excuses to stop you from doing something epic and awesome. Besides you won't be alone Damon can still go with you. He's tons of fun and you guys can try and get to know each other on the road." Caroline said trying to find the bright side to this situation.

Elena looked over to Damon and sighed. She hadn't really known Damon for that long but when she thought about canceling the trip something sad settled deep inside her plus she had made reservations at motels and attractions there was no way she was backing out of it now.

"Fine. I accept that offer, that is if Damon doesn't mind."

Damon gave her one of his world famous smiles before answering. " Sure. It doesn't bother me one bit."

"Fine than we'll go bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Wouldn't want it any other way."

Elena sighed thinking this was going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

On My Way to You

Chapter 2

"I still can't believe that you're going on a cross country trip with my brother of all people." Caroline whined flipping through a magazine as Elena riffled through her underwear draw trying to find suitable ones that wouldn't make Caroline's brother potentially pop a boner while he was with her. That was defiantly the last thing she needed when it came to this trip.

"Well maybe if you hadn't slept with Klaus, you could be enjoying this luxurious vacation with us."

Caroline rolled her eyes as a smile spread across her face.

"Like I told you before, I didn't have sex with Klaus, but I really wished that I had. It would have made this stupid punishment worthwhile, but since I'm now stuck here for the summer who knows whether or not I can make that a reality."

"Gross. What do you see in that guy anyway?"

"I really wish you and Bonnie would give him a chance. He may seem like an arrogant jerk most of the time, but he really can be quite charming when you give him the chance."

"I'll pass, but thanks for the consideration."

"Suite yourself. Give me more time to spend with him, but hey it's not like you'll be bored on this vacation either."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that you're a seventeen-year-old girl who hasn't had any real experience. Don't you want to get some before your youth passes you by?"

"I'm not getting screwed by anyone with your brother around."

"Well you never know- "

"Wait. Are you insinuating that me and your brother are going to hook up?" she asked surprised and shocked that Caroline would ever think that.

"Would that be such a bad thing? I mean when we were kids, you were obsessed with him. You even put Mrs. Damon Salvatore on your note books. I mean come on Elena you had it bad and now you have a shot at making it happen. Don't waste it. Take a chance. It's what this trip is about."

"Boning your brother?"

"No silly. Living. Experiencing. You should try it sometime and this is your perfect opportunity."

"Alright you win, I'll try to have fun on this trip with your brother, but he's kind of like a brother to me so sleeping with him is defiantly out of the question."

"Works for me. Come here." She said opening her arms for a hug which Elena accepted. She would really miss her best friends on this trip.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you." Caroline said hugging her tighter.

"I'll miss you too, but I'm pretty sure you'll love having Klaus around for company."

"Well there's that." She said as they laughed, and Damon walked in.

"Don't let me stop you. I'm just here to see if you were ready." He said looking at Elena.

"I still need to pack a few things."

"No rush. I'll be in the car."

"Will you be okay with him?" Caroline asked smiling.

"I think I can handle your brother and his teenage hormones." Elena said with a laugh.

"I may joke about that, but I really do hope you two have a great time. Take a lot of pictures for me and don't forget to text or message me sometime."

"I won't. And don't forget that if you and Klaus do hook up, I want to hear about it. Don't be shy to tell me every detail. I may need the juicy gossip on the road. "

"Oh, I will, but you better go before my brother gets too impatient."

"I don't really mind making him wait, he's got me for the rest of the summer, he can deal with you having me for a couple more minutes."

"You're so sweet, but you should really get going, I need to find my phone and see if I can escape my prison long enough to see Klaus tonight."

"Oh, I see, try to get rid of me for some more Klaus time. Don't forget me when you're up on cloud 9 with Klaus."


End file.
